


Getaway Island

by BowOfLove



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowOfLove/pseuds/BowOfLove
Summary: Bow and Seahawk go on an unforgettable vacation.
Relationships: Bow/Kyle (She-Ra), Bow/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've written in years, and first fanfic ever. I hope you enjoy.

The arrow is between my fingers, the bow is drawn and the string is taut. As Swiftwind flies around above me in the sky, my arrow stays pointed at him. The sun and blazing heat makes it very difficult to look up and see him. When finally I let go of the string and arrow, the projectile flys above and hits Swiftwind right on his horn.

“Nice one!” he yells at me as he flys back to the ground. “That’s now 13 in a row that have hit me, your aim is impeccable as ever!”

“Thanks Swiftwind,” I say, smiling. I like to target practice on him, with arrows that have a soft end as to not harm him. His speed and mobility makes him a great candidate to sharpen my skills with.

I go to pick up the arrows that have fallen on the field, and as I’m finishing up I see Seahawk and Mermista walking on the path towards the castle. I wave to them but they’re too busy in conversation to notice me. Well, to put it more accurately, Seahawk seems to be the one busy conversing. He’s expressive as ever and he seems to be asking her for something. She stares straight ahead as she walks, and although I can’t hear them, I can see her mouth move very shortly and quickly, saying “no” to everything Seahawk is asking.

I stop waving but I can’t stop staring at Seahawk. His hair is slightly wavy and messy, in a stylish but effortless way. As if the gods styled it themselves with the saltwater and ocean wind while he sails on his ship. His jaw is sharp, and it moves along with his mustache as he talks. His chest is enormous. He wears a tight white shirt with a small but revealing window that showcases the edges of his muscular pecs. Although he wears a short blue jacket that covers his arms, one can only assume it matches the rest of his physique in size and muscularity. Pants and knee high boots cover his bottom half, and I gauge that they're quite strong and muscular as well. His body is to be expected. He mans the ship, and hauling goods and treasure around can create quite a workout and in return, a spectacular physique.

As I stare in a trance, I realize they’re almost to the castle. I grab the last arrow, put it in my quiver hanging on my back, along with the bow, and jog towards them. When I catch up to them, Mermista is opening the door. “For the last time Seahawk, I cannot go on a trip with you! Me and the other princesses have important matters to discuss this weekend.” she says. She enters the building, hand still on the door knob and looks back and sees me. “Why don’t you go ask Bow to go with you. I know he’s not going to be with us this weekend.” she says as she slams the door shut.

Seahawk turns around and when he sees me he smiles big and says “Bow!”. He extends his arms outwards, and I can really see how much bigger and more muscular he is compared to me. I have to look up slightly as he’s at least four inches taller than me. With his arms extended, his chest is more prominent and the tight shirt seems like it’s about to break as it stretches across his large torso. Before I can even react, he quickly steps forward and gives me a hug.

“Seahawk!” I struggle to say, with my arms flat against the sides of my body, unable to move between his large arms. He then lifts me up in the air effortlessly, still hugging me. Those days he spends moving heavy barrels and crates on his ship makes him really strong. And although I’m not as large and muscular as him, I still got some weight on me. Running around and shooting arrows at the Horde has kept me lean but muscular. This crop top shows off my abs and slim waist, and these pants definitely make my great ass pop out. He puts me down and lets go of me, and I immediately am desiring body contact with him again.

“What were you and Mermista talking about?” I ask.

“There’s this place called Getaway Island not too far away from here,” he tells me. “All we’ve been doing recently is fighting the Horde. We’ve done some serious damage to them at our last battle, and it’s gonna take them a while to recover from the damages. I thought now would be the perfect time for a weekend trip! Out on the beach, having drinks from a coconut. I hear in the center of the island there’s even a hot spring! And to be honest, recently things have been a little bit rocky with me and Mermista.”

Seahawk and Mermista have a complicated and odd relationship. I never know where they stand with each other. Although it seems like Seahawk is always fawning over her, Mermista seems disinterested in Seahawk most of the time. She’s really lucky though, to have a hunk like Seahawk pining over her. I would die to be the object of his affection.

“Oh, so you were hoping you and Mermista could smooth things out on this vacation?” I say.

“Yup!” he nods. “And just between you and me, it’s been a while since my ship’s got a chance to dock and unload, if you know what I’m saying.” He winks at me. “This place seems like the perfect place to set the mood and get some booty”.

I get flustered. God, my harbor would be available to take his ship in day or night. And I’d certainly help him unload everything he’s got. If only he would be interested in me.

“You should come! I bet we’d have a fun time” he says smiling at me.

“What?!” I say, startled.

“Yes! You’d be the perfect wing-man. I know there will be tons of hotties at the location, and what’s a captain without his crew? I’m sure you can find someone there too” he says.

“Oh,” I reply. I’m disappointed, but not surprised. Seahawk has never really paid me much attention. And I’m sure he’ll have no problems getting some of that booty at the island. Still, a trip alone with just the two of us sounds great. I’d be able to get some one on one time with him without Mermista nearby. “I’m in!” I say.  
“Fantastic!” he says, beaming. “And it goes without saying that you’ll need to bring a swimsuit. I just bought a speedo that I can’t wait to wear.”

“A speedo??!” I say, a bit flustered. Aside from his hands, face, and the slit in the shirt showing parts of his chest, I’ve never seen much of his skin. The thought of him stripped down into a pair of tiny speedos gets me hot. I’d get a chance to see him almost naked. I’d love to see that full chest, along with his large arms and thighs. And hopefully a great package will be bulging in those speedos.

“That’s cool.” I continue, trying to hide both my enthusiasm and the semi that’s starting to grow. “I just got a regular pair of swim twunks I’ll bring”.

“Nonsense. A crew’s gotta have a matching uniform. I actually got an extra pair of speedos you can have. It was a bit too small and uncomfortable for me so I had to buy a bigger pair.”

Uncomfortable? I bet it was uncomfortable because his dick and balls were too big and the speedo couldn’t accommodate. Dammit, I need to stop thinking of his penis when he’s right in front of me. My semi is growing and he’ll start noticing. “Oh-okay. Thanks. Well I’ll need to tell Adora I’ll be out and get started packing.” I say and head towards the castle.

“It’ll be fun! Meet me at the dock tomorrow morning!” he says. 

As I walk past him, he slaps my ass hard and fast. My body jumps up. “They aren’t gonna be ready to see our sexy asses there!” he laughs, and walks away.

“Right!” I say and laugh nervously. I enter the castle and quickly shut the door. I lean my back against the door, and I’m breathing fast. My cock is now fully hard after feeling his hand against my ass. Although I’m excited, I’m also nervous that I won’t be able to contain my arrow down there during the trip. The last thing I want is to make things uncomfortable between us.

I decide I will jerk off several times tonight in an effort to control my horniness. Hopefully I’ll be able to behave myself during this trip.


	2. Chapter 2

I get to the dock where I see Seahawk. I brung a small bag with me since this trip is just for a few days. When I arrive at the dock with Seahawk, I notice instead of a large ship that I was expecting, I see a small wooden boat that could barely fit two, with paddles on the side.

“Seahawk, what is this?” I ask

“It’s the boat we’re using to get to the island of course! You see… during the last battle against the Horde, our ship suffered some severe damage. Mermista wouldn’t let me take another big boat, even if it’s just for a trip. Instead I’ll be using this! But don’t worry, both of us should fit just fine in it!” he explains.

We put both our bags in a box in the boat and get in. We are facing towards each other. There’s not enough space for our own separate leg space, so our knees and boots are touching each other. My knees are pressed together and his legs are to my side. With his legs spread, it’s gonna be tough to not just stare at his groin.

“Alright, we’re going to need to take turns paddling this boat. You can start first.” he commands. He hands me the paddles and I start paddling towards the island as he navigates. Though the sun is shining down, the water splashing on us is enough to keep us both cool.

We talk about everything and anything as we both take turns paddling. We never had an opportunity to converse with each other and I’m pleasantly surprised at how easy and fun our conversations are. Eventually the conversation leads to Glimmer.

“So, have you and Glimmer got it on yet?” he teases.

I realize he doesn’t have a clue that I’m gay. Like for fucks sake, I’m wearing a crop top and tight clothing. I’ve talked about my sexuality with Adora and Glimmer, but nobody else. I’ve never been with a guy. When I’m not spending time with Adora and Glimmer, I’m either fighting the Horde or training to get stronger to fight the Horde. Leaves very little time for boys. 

I choose not to tell him about my sexuality. With our legs touching and us about to spend a weekend on an island, I don’t want him to get uncomfortable.

“No, we’re just friends.” I answer back.

“Oh. Well if you need some help getting it with Glimmer, Captain Seahawk is here to help you,“ he winks at me.

“Thanks Seahawk.” I say with a short laugh.

“With a body like yours, I know you’d have no trouble getting whoever you want.” he says to me.

I can feel myself blushing. What does he mean with a body like mine? I didn’t think my body was something he would even make note of. He then brings up a different topic and we continue chatting while making way to the island.

We’ve been rowing for several hours now and it won’t be long till sunset. Though I’ve hardly noticed the change in day, being with Seahawk really makes time fly. My arms are getting tired and it’s about his turn to row so I had over the paddles to him. It has gotten noticeably colder and I start shaking a bit. Seahawk notices this.

“Oh no Bow, here, take my jacket.” He hands me his jacket and I lay it across me. With his jacket off I see his bare arms for the first time. His shirt has a very short sleeve so much of his arm is showing. His biceps and triceps are at least twice the size of mine. Every muscle is flexed as he rows the boat. His forearms are thick as well with veins bulging out. I have to force myself to look away or he’ll notice me ogling at him.

As some time passes, Seahawk stops rowing but the boat is still moving towards our destination. “What’s happening?” I ask, mystified.

“We’re getting close to the island! Look!” he points behind me. I look back and indeed see land far off in the distance. “The islanders have enchanted the tides to pull the boat towards the island once we’re in its waters. We both can take a break now. Though at this rate, we won’t get there until dawn. We can spend the rest of the night resting, I’m sure you're as tired as I am.”   
I was very tired. Hours rowing the boat in the sun has got me beat. We only have a few minutes of sunlight left now.

Seahawk starts taking off his boots. “Well, it’s best we start getting shut eye. We’re gonna want to be well rested for all the fun we’ll have the next couple days.” he tells me. 

He puts hands on his neck and leans back with his head looking up. He swings his legs out and his feet are dangling off the boat near my face. I notice just how large they are. At least two sizes bigger than my feet. I start thinking about how large other parts of him must be and I start getting hard. Luckily his jacket is covering me and he’s not looking. I take this time to let my eye look at what it wants. His arms stretched behind his neck show off the massive size of his muscles. His shirt is still tucked tightly in his pants and I stare at his groin for a moment.

Sunlight finally fades out and I can barely discern his figure in the dark. Probably better as my mind was racing with nasty thoughts while staring at him. I lay my head back as well and fall asleep.  
I wake up with my neck and back sore. I look at Seahawk and see he’s still asleep and snoring loudly. I look down and see something that wasn’t there before. There is a huge bulge in his pants. His morning glory is showing through his pants. It’s thick and long, and it’s pointed towards the side. Quickly my own dick gets hard as well. I can’t stop staring at that beast and am just mesmerized by it.

His snore starts getting interrupted and I am snapped out of my trance. He’s starting to wake up. Not wanting him to know I was awake while his big dick was bulging, I closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep.

His snoring stops and he puts his legs in the boat, with my legs back in between them. I feel some movement on the boat. He must be sitting up straight now. I suddenly feel his large hands on my lower thigh, and he’s rubbing it with his fingers. I am now frozen in shock and don’t dare make a move or he’ll find out I’m awake. I’m glad his jacket is still draped over me as my dick is going crazy right now. I don’t know why he’s touching me like that but I don’t want him to stop.

He continues this for a few moments then stops. I don’t know how much longer I should pretend to be asleep. More time passes and my dick returns soft.

Seahawk then yells, “Bow, wake up! We’re here!” and he shakes my leg. I wake up and he’s pointing and looking behind me. I look back and see we’re finally at Getaway Island.

The boat is at the shore and we get out and make our first steps on the island.


	3. Chapter 3

The island has a hotel and we get escorted into our rooms. When we walk in I see a large king size bed, and a floor to ceiling window with a gorgeous view of the beach. Seahawk tells me that since this trip was initially meant for him and Mermista, he got a shared bed. Though this bed should have enough room for us two.

“Heads up, Bow!” he says as he throws me a speedo. “Let’s get changed and head to the beach.” He starts taking off his clothes and I get embarrassed. I look the other way outside the window. Although I can’t see anything but the beach, I hear some festivities going on outside. “Meet you outside!” he tells me as he leaves the room.

I undress and put on the speedo he gives me. It’s blue and fits me snugly. I head over to the mirror to take a look at myself. My bulge is nicely shaped in it and I turn around to see that my ass pops out even more in these. Though these fit me well, I could imagine how they might be too tight on Seahawk with his sea monster. That same monster that was inside this very swimsuit I’m wearing right now... Ahh Bow, stop thinking of that right now. 

I head outside to where I hear people. When I look at the crowd I notice everyone is incredibly good looking. Girls with nice figures and practically every guy here has a long muscular body. Though even among these people, Seahawk is easy to spot as he’s taller and much larger than everybody else. He’s facing away from me and I can see that even his back is strong and muscular.

Seahawk turns around and sees me. He waves at me and motions me to come to him. My heart skipped a beat when I finally saw Seahawk in that speedo. He’s even sexier than I can imagine. I can see every line his muscles create. His pecs are large, and his six pack defined. His V-Line guides my eyes to the large bulge in his speedo. Even though he’s soft, you can tell Seahawk is packing a huge treasure in there. And his thighs are so large that it makes me crazy thinking about touching them.

I pry my eyes from his body and walk towards him. He introduces me to two girls he’s been chatting with and they’re here to show us the island activities. We spend the day with them doing all sorts of things. Snorkeling, volleyball, exploring hidden nooks. They show us to the area of the island that has natural hot springs, though we don’t spend much time there as a dinner buffet is about to start.

We worked up quite an appetite and satisfied it with the buffet. There were also plenty of drinks going around. It’s dark now and I’m starting to get tired.

“Hey Seahawk I’m beat, I’m going to head back to our room.” I say to him. He says he is too and he’ll walk with me.

“Oh Seahawk, that’s not all we had in store for you today.” one girl said.

“Yeah, let us join you tonight!” the other girl winks.

“Yes, of course ladies, Bow and I would love to have you guys tonight,” he smirks. “Let’s show these ladies a good night Bow”.

“Uhm, well uh,” I stutter. Though I would love to have sex with Seahawk, I wouldn’t want to share him, especially with two girls. “Actually there’s another place I want to see. Just me. So you guys go ahead and have fun without me. I’m sure you’ll three have tons of fun” I tell them.

“Oh, well if you change your mind you walk in anytime.” he winks, and he walks back to the room with the girls.

Not sure what to do now, I remember the hot springs the girls showed us. I walk over to the area and the place is lit up by some of the rocks in the pool. With the night starting to get cold, the steam engulfs the place. Even though it’s late, I still see people out here, though not many.

I walk around the edges of the springs looking for a place to dip in. This place is surrounded by a lot of foliage and while walking around, I notice a small pass in between the bushes and trees. While most people wouldn’t think this looks different from all the other foliage, I have tons of experience out in the wilderness that I can tell there’s a passage. I part the bushes and head in.   
I’m getting scratched and hit with the branches as I pass through, clearly no one has taken this path in awhile.

After a bit of walking, I find a small circular area in the clear. In the middle there is a small hot spring, also illuminated by the rocks in the pool. The area around this opening is dense with the foliage. This is quite a remote area, and after spending the day surrounded with a lot of other people, I find comfort in having this time to myself.

Since no one can see me here, and this doesn’t like an area other people would know about, I decide to take off my speedo. After spending the entire day having my dick and balls held tight together, it’s nice to finally let them swing out in the open air.

I let myself into the spring and the hot water does wonders for my tense muscle. I sit here for a few minutes with my eyes closed, just enjoying this moment.

I suddenly hear a sound coming from the bush I entered this place in. Out emerges a younger guy that seems about 18 years old. He’s wearing short swim trunks that fits him nicely. He’s pale and thinner than me, though his body is still toned. We both look at each other’s eye and there’s a brief pause before we both recognize each other.

I jump up and yell “KYLE!” and he yells “BOW!” back at me. “What are you doing here you Horde bastard?”

“Who’re you calling bastard you Rebel scum! I came here by myself hoping to get away from this war and you damn rebels! I can’t even get away from it all here! I wish you would just-” his voice starts to trail off and I notice he’s staring at my dick that’s now out in display. Embarrassed, I sit myself back down into the spring.

“I… I came here to get a break from everything that’s happening too” I say, looking away. “Hey, I don’t want to fight so how about we both agree to a truce here. We can pretend there’s no war going on right now.” I tell him.

“Yeah… I’d like that.” Kyle says sheepishly, touching his own arms. “Sorry for barging in here. I was just hoping to be somewhere a bit removed from everybody else on this island.”

Thinking it’s not fair to keep this beautiful location to myself, I tell him “Hey, there’s enough room for two. You can join me if you want. As long as you promise not to drown me.” I wink at him.

He laughs, “Deal”. He looks at the speedo on the ground.

“I didn’t think anybody else would come here and I needed to give myself some comfort so I took it off. I can put it back on.” I say, a bit flustered.

“Oh, no, it’s fine. Though I’d feel weird if I was the only one with my swimsuit on.”

He turns around and starts taking off his trunks. I feel a rush of heat through my body and quickly look in another direction, though not without seeing a peak of his butt. He’s a slim guy and his ass is small, but still bubbly. I think it’s both cute and hot at the same time.

I hear him enter the pool and look back at him. Whenever I’ve seen him before it was always when we were fighting. I finally get a chance to look at him in a calmer setting. He has a boyish look that I find quite attractive, with soft lips that I would like to kiss. I notice that his hair looks a bit different. 

“Hey, you got a haircut. Looks good, much better than the mophead style you had before” I joke with him.

“Hey, shut up!” he says with a smile, and then he splashes some water towards me. I splash some back and now we’re splashing each other and laughing like we’re close friends.

Somehow we’re both now in the middle of the pool and pushing each other. We’re both still smiling and I put my hand on his shoulder and push him, trying to make him lose his balance. He stumbles back a bit but then lunges forward. His hand is in the air and he throws it down, trying to hit my chest, but he misjudges his distance. Instead, his hands end up going into the water, his fingers brush down my abs and his hands land on my boner.

I didn’t even realize I'd gotten hard while we were horsing around. His whole body freezes with his hand still on my dick. I’m fucking shocked and embarassed at myself. My dick slips from his hand as I back away. I try to explain myself but instead of anything sensible, I say a bunch of jumbled up words.

My back hits the end of the spring. I place my hands behind me on the ground and lift myself up so that I’m now sitting on the edge, with only my legs in the pool.

“Bow…” Kyle finally says. And his eyes are staring at my boner that’s now sticking out. Not sure what to say to explain why I’m clearly aroused, I think about just running out of here. But I’m frozen instead as I see Kyle making his way towards me. 

When he’s directly in front of me, he grabs my cock by the shaft and my dick twitches. I’m stunned and in disbelief that my enemy is now holding my cock in his hands. I feel guilty for feeling so turned on right now. I spread my legs open and with Kyle’s hand still on the base of my cock, he comes in closer and starts sucking my cock.

“Kyle…” I moan as I roll my eyes. He’s bobbing his head up and down my dick and it feels so good. He starts getting out of breath and pulls his head back from my cock. I see there is precum dripping from my cock and his mouth. I let myself sit back down in the pool and pull Kyle in by the head, put him on my lap and start making out with him. 

I can feel Kyle’s hard cock against my chest as we’re making out. My cock is rubbing against his hole. Kyle then starts sitting down on my cock. I feel the head of my cock slowly entering his hole. He slides further down until my entire cock is in him. My dick is feeling crazy good in Kyle’s warm and tight hole. We stare at each other for a moment, he puts his hands on my shoulders, and then he starts riding me.

I stare at him as he slides up and down my cock. I’m in so much pleasure right now and I can see he’s feeling really good too. His mouth is slightly open as he starts moaning. I stare at how beautiful his pale body looks as I enjoy the ride. 

After awhile, I can tell Kyle is getting tired from riding me as he’s getting out of breath and is slowing down. I pull his head in with my hand and start making out with him again. My other hand wraps around his waist to hold him as I start fucking him hard. I’m pounding his ass and water is splashing around everywhere. We’re both in so much pleasure right now and getting close to finishing.

Kyle puts his head back up and arches his back. I put my hand on his cock and continue fucking him. His cock is sliding in my hand as I thrust in and out of him. He’s moaning like crazy right now with both his cock and hole being stimulated. I’m feel myself close to cumming and I start fucking him even harder. He screams my name in pleasure as we both explode. I unload myself in him and his cum sprays all over my chest and face.

When we’re both done climaxing, we just stay still. My dick is still in his ass and we just stay like this for awhile, calming down from that fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up in Kyle’s room. I decided to spend the night with him after our fun. We’re both naked in his bed, with the smell of cum and sex still on us. I get up to shower before I go back to see Seahawk. I’m not in the shower long before Kyle comes in to join me. We say “hey” and then immediately start making out again. My back is against the shower wall with my hands on his waist and his arms across my neck. I run my hand up and down his slender back, occasionally grabbing his bubble butt while we’re making out. The shower takes longer than usual, as we’re constantly kissing and feeling each other’s bodies.

“If only there wasn’t a war going on between us we could do this more often.” Kyle says, and I agree. I give him a parting kiss as I make my way back to the room I share with Seahawk.

When I get to the room, I see Seahawk sprawled out on the bed alone. His upper body is exposed. His chiseled chest rises and falls as he breathes. The blanket is covering his lower half, though not entirely. He’s not wearing any underwear and I see the upper shaft of his cock. He is trimmed and though only a bit of his dick is peaking through, I notice how thick it is. Unfortunately it’s not hard, the girls he was with last night must have drained him good.

Seahawk starts to move and wake up. I move my eyes away from his shaft and look at his face. “Have a good time?” I say to him. He grins and slowly opens his eyes to look at me.

“Bow, it was amazing. You should have been there. My little guy is tired out” he says as he grabs his long flaccid cock through the sheets and flops it around.

“Glad you had fun.” I say to him, resisting the urge to pull the sheets off him and have a go at his cock myself.

“Oh definitely.” he says. “You’re looking quite refreshed yourself Bow, did you find a girl to fuck while you were away?”

“I did find someone…”, I start telling him, “and he was a good fuck. I spent the night with him after we fucked.” I make sure to emphasize the pronouns. I was tired of him thinking I was straight, I wanted to let him know which way I swung. Even if that means he’d stop being so… so open with his body in front of me.

He stares at me for a moment after I say this to him and I start to get uncomfortable. Then he laughs and says “Oh, that’s why you didn’t want to join us last night? Wanted me all to yourself huh?” and he lets out another laugh.

I get flustered and wonder if he’s just joking or if he actually knows how much I want him. I awkwardly laugh and try to shrug it off and tell him I’ll meet him outside.

He meets me outside in front of our surfing instructor. “Today you’ll be riding the waves of this Island,” the instructor tells us. He shows us how to stand and move our body when the waves come in, and then he lets us go out into the ocean.

We swim into the oceans with our chest on the surfboards. When we’re pretty far out there, the waves start forming. I fall a few times when the waves hit, but eventually I get the hang of it and start riding the waves that come in. Seahawk, on the other hand, seems like he’s having a lot of trouble. His large body and muscles makes it harder for him to keep his balance. Eventually one of the waves takes him under and he loses his surfboard. I see him struggling to stay afloat among the waves and I go over to him quickly.

“Seahawk!” I yell at him when I’m near. The waves stopped forming and I’m sitting on the front of the surfboard, rowing myself with my legs. He swims towards me and then gets on and sits on the surfboard right behind me. 

“Thanks for saving me Bow, I owe you one!” he says to me. And a rush of pleasure runs through me when he hugs me from behind. I feel his hard, muscular body all around me. His chest is touching my shoulders, his legs are wrapped around mine, and my ass is pressing harder against his crotch as he squeezes me with his arms. “Mind taking me back to shore?” he says as he relaxes his hold on me.

“Yeah..” I say flustered. And we start slowly making our way towards shore. He starts massaging my shoulders and tells me how nice they are. I start getting hard as he’s doing this. Good thing I’m right in front of him so he doesn’t notice.

“And I’ve noticed you’ve got some strong arms Bow.” he says and he starts rubbing my biceps.

“Th-thanks Seahawk.” I say, stunned and not sure what to do. Hoping to get to shore soon so he doesn’t notice my throbbing cock.

He runs his hands down my back and waist and his hands land on my thighs. “Some great thighs too, much more muscular than the girls I was with last night.” he says and he starts rubbing my legs. I notice his hands start moving towards my cock. “and I bet you also have a nice-” and right before he can finish the sentence and his hand is about to land on my hard cock, I throw myself off the surfboard.

“I-I’m gonna swim the rest of the way.” I say.

Seahawk laughs and says, “Oh, was I doing too much? I thought you’d enjoy that. Sorry, get back on,” he smiles at me. I ignore him and swim back to shore.

When we get back to the shore, we continue with the day’s activities. He acts silly as normal for the rest of the time, and I try my best to act normal too, though I am confused as to why he was being so flirty with me on the surfboard. When the day ends we’re back in our room.

“So, you’re gonna invite some girls here? Guess I gotta find some other place to spend the night” I tell him.

“Well I could… but I know you want me to yourself tonight, so it can just be us.” and he winks at me.

I get frustrated and tell him, “Seahawk, you gotta stop doing that. Flirting with me, teasing me, touching me. I bet you think it’s funny but it’s not. You gotta stop joking around.”

“Bow…” he says, staring at me and I stare back. “I’m not…” and he steps forward and kisses me. I’m stunned and frozen when he does that but as I start realizing what’s happening, I kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his neck and we start making out. My heart is racing as we’re kissing, and I feel his cock getting hard along with mine.

He pulls my face away from his and I can’t stop looking at his eyes. He has a dominating look on his face that I've never seen before. While staring at me he says “Bow, get on your knees.” I obey and when I’m on my knees, I see his hard cock bulging in his speedo. It’s so big and looks like it’s about to rip his swimsuit off. I look back up at his eyes and he is staring back at me. He doesn’t say a thing, because we both know what I should do next.

I put my hands on his speedo and when I pull it down, his big dick lands on my face. I kiss it, grab the base, and start sucking him off. “Fuck Bow…” Seahawk says in between his moans of pleasure. My hand and head bobs back and forth as I’m sucking him off. When my jaw gets tired I pull back my mouth, saliva and pre-cum drips down my mouth and his twitching cock.

“Get on the bed” he demands. I go to the bed and then he says "On all fours," and I do as he says. With my hole facing him, he starts eating my ass. I feel his wet tongue massaging my hole. I feel pleasure and get more turned on while he eats my ass. "Fucking delicious hole" he tells me. His tongue has left my hole wet and loosened up, and I yearn to feel more of him in me. As if he can read my mind, he starts slapping his cock on my ass. I can feel the head of his cock rubbing against my hole, teasing me. 

"Seahawk… please… fuck me" I beg. He then puts his cock in me. I'm craving him so bad his entire cock slides right in me. I let out a loud moan. Then with his hands on my waist, he starts fucking me. 

I can barely think, my ass feels so full of pleasure as his big cock slides in and out. Drool is coming out of my mouth as I can't help myself from moaning in pleasure. He slaps my ass and says "Fuck! This ass is everything I wanted Bow." He then pulls out, flips my body around so I'm now laying on my back and can see him towering over me, and he pushes his cock back in me. He pins my legs back, moves his body forward so his face is close to mine, and starts fucking me again. 

I can see the sweat on his chest and abs, and some of it lands on me as he's thursting. I look at his face and he has a piercing look with his eyes and a smirk. He leans in and we start making out again. Our tongues are wrestling, his body is on mine, and his dick is deep in me. I've never felt this good in my life. I feel a buildup of pleasure in my ass and cock. 

I pull away from his kiss and moan "Seahawk, I…" it's difficult to say anything as I'm feeling so overwhelmed right now. 

"You about to cum?" he asks. I nod and he starts fucking me more aggressively. His hands are on my neck and he starts fucking me harder and faster. From his face I can see he's close as well. He's moaning and grunting. I feel an enormous wave of pleasure, and I completely lose control of my body. 

"Fuck Seahawk" I yell as I start coming all over myself. 

His thrusts are becoming harder and he yells "Fuck me too" and he starts coming deep in my ass. I can feel his cock twitch as each load goes in me. He's panting and once he's done, he collapses on me. His head next to mine, and our chests touching. The cum on my body getting his chest and abs wet too. His cock is still in me, though not as hard.

We lay here for a while. Resting and feeling the warmth, sweat, and cum of each other. 

After a while he gets up and pulls his dick out of me. I feel his cum oozing out of my hole. He smiles and says "Best ass I've ever fucked". 

He lays on the bed, puts his head on a pillow and tells me to come next to him. He spoons me and kisses my neck. "Bow…" he says. I turn my head around and look at his eyes. "I love you". 

My heart is fluttering and I say "I love you too". We kiss, a long, passionate, and loving kiss. Different from the ones before. I spent the rest of the night in his arms, his head nestled against the back of my neck, and his cum still in my ass. This vacation and this moment is one I'll remember for the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finished! This is my first ever fanfic and had a ton of fun writing it. Also learned a lot. Sorry it took so long. I have ideas for more fic in other fandoms, such as Attack on Titan, Persona 5, and My Hero Academia, so keep your eyes out over there ;).


End file.
